happy birthday roxas
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: it's roxas's birthday and axel want's to make it special! LEMON one-shot


Roxas looked so sexy, he was teasing his boyfriend. They went to go get some ice-cream as a treat for the blond's birthday. Roxas was licking at his chocolate ice-cream, watching axel lustfully. His stare making axel hard, and the way he was lapping up the chocolate, evil. Roxas had some chocolate running down his chin. Axel grinned seductively.

"Rox, you got some chocolate on your chin. Let me get that for you."

Axel leaned in and licked it up, making roxas blush a cute shade of red. Axel's tongue found its way into roxas' cutely parted lips. Roxas was taken by surprise when axel pulled him into a heated kiss. Their kiss was disturbed by Axel's ice cream fell one roxas' lap.

"Ah! Cold! Axel these are new pants!"

Axel leaned in to whisper in roxas' ear.

"Than let's get home and take them off of you."

Axel took roxas' hand and walked home. As soon at the door closed to their loft, axel grabbed roxas' waist and pulled him close. Roxas kissed axel, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. They kissed their way to the bedroom. Roxas pushed axel onto the bed. He leaned in to whisper.

"Wanna show?"

Axel licked his lips and shifted his position, feeling uncomfortably tight in his lower regions. Roxas took this ass a yes as he took a step back. He began swaying his hips to imaginary music. His eyes closed and his hands traveled up and down his chest and stomach. He played with the hem of his shirt, and slowly pulled it up over his head. Axel reached out to touch roxas' toned pale stomach. He spun out of the way of his had. He shook a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ahh. No touchy or you don't get any tonight."

Roxas smiled and a seductive glint in his eye.

"It's payback for my pants."

Roxas tuned around and bent over as he took off his pants and boxers. He stuck a finger into his tight hole, moaning. He began finger fucking himself, moaning and panting. Axel had got up and put a finger in his lover's ass adding to his pleasure.

"A-axel."

"Nope, I'm going to have fun with you tonight."

Axel took out his and roxas' fingers, and picking his lover up and tossing him onto the bed.

"Stay."

Roxas obeyed; as he lay down he started jacking off and moaning Axel's name. He barely noticed the redhead came back into the room, with two pairs of hand cuffs, a cat collar, and chain.

"Touching yourself is naughty, Rox. You need to be punished for that."

Roxas whined as his hands were taken off his member and cuffed to the head bored. Axel smirked at the sexy sight of his lover cuffed to the bed. Crawling onto of the smaller blond boy, he kissed his heatedly earning him a moan from his lover. Axel's hands were busy putting the collar on roxas' neck. He pulled on the chain harshly and roxas moaned when Axel's tongue caressed the inside of his mouth. Fiery kissed were trailed down the blonds neck. Roxas was panting and blushing, he loved when axel was harsh like this. He loved how it made axel seam strong, and manly, even though roxas knew he would never truly hurt him. If roxas wanted him to stop, he would, but roxas was enjoying this. Axel was licking, sucking, and nipping at the blonds pert nipples. He loved he sounds that roxas made. Moans and mewls of somewhat incoherent things, mostly his name. Axel brought his hands downward, and tickled the blond's stomach a little. He nipped and bit his way down to roxas' hard weeping member. Axel looked up at the blonds face, loving how lust took over his features. Playing with the tip lightly, roxas' breath hitched.

"Mmm, you like that babe?"

Roxas moaned his reply. Axel wasn't satisfied; he wanted a loud moan of his name. So he licked the underside of roxas' hard on.

"A-xel"

He put the tip in his mouth.

"Axel!"

Sucked lightly.

"Axel!!"

That's what he wanted, he smirked on the inside. He sucked a little harder and he swallowed more of roxas. Roxas strained against his shackles, wanting to run his fingers through soft ruby red hair. Axel was happy with his reaction enough that he began bobbing his head as he sucked hard.

"Nnyaa~ ax! I'm gonna!"

Roxas cried out as he came into his lover's mouth. Axel swallowed his lover's seed and pulled the chain on his neck bringing him into another heated kiss.

Axel pulled away to rid himself of his clothing, as soon as his boxer's hit the floor he was on top of roxas again. He moaned at the contact of roxas' newly hard dick on his. Axel brought three fingers to roxas' mouth and tugged on the chain again.

"Suck."

Roxas opened his mouth and watched Axel's reaction to his lusty gaze. When axel deemed his finger's wet enough took out his fingers and used them to tease roxas' hole. Plunging two fingers in swiftly, roxas moaned and bucked his hips. Thrusting his fingers in and out swiftly, roxas was turning to mush. He added a third and started searching for the blonds prostate.

"Ah! Ax, please."

"Please what?"

"Nya, please, I want you, ah! Now!"

Axel smirked, and pulled his fingers out, immediately replacing it with his cock. Roxas screamed loudly as axel pounded into him. Roxas struggled against his restraints again; he wanted to be close to Axel's body. Axel leaned down to whisper in roxas' ear.

"You want me to take off the cuffs?"

The blond nodded with a blush. Axel thrust in hard, making roxas give a squeak in surprise.

"If I let you go you have to ride me."

Roxas liked that idea so he moaned.  
Axel grinned and unlocked the hand cuffs. Roxas' hand went immediately for Axel's hair, pulling him into a crushing sloppy kiss. Kissing back, axel switched the positions so that the blond was on top. Roxas moaned enjoying the motion. Axel pulled on the chain and roxas squeaked again. Axel bucked his hips up, making roxas moan.

"Move Rox, this heat is killing me."

Roxas giggled but begin to bounce up and down. Axel held onto roxas' leash, enjoying how cute he looked with his plump, wet lips parted and a deep red blush on his lust filled face. Axel felt his climax coming fast. He leaned up, roxas still trusting himself into Axel's cock, and kissed roxas. His hands pumped roxas' forgotten member swiftly, throwing roxas out of his rhythm.

"Ah! Axel!"

Axel's tongue ticked roxas' nipple. Roxas moaned and thrust down hard. A couple more thrusts and roxas came moaning Axel's name loudly. Axel thrust up a hard and came deep into his lover. Roxas lay down onto Axel's chest panting. Axel pulled out of the blond boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Happy birthday love."

Roxas' snuggled close and fell asleep content with his birthday present. Axel caressed the blonds back for a while watching him sleep, but soon fell asleep too.


End file.
